The Model
by subject07
Summary: He was still working when he heard the knocks on the window. He looked at it and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Alice's blond hair was shining in the moonlight, just like her pale beautiful face. He just stared back for a moment until he realized what he was doing and, blushing, opened the window quickly. Joe/Alice One shot


_So, this is my second fanfic ever, and I hope you like it. I don't own the movie or the characters. My English sucks, so there might be some mistakes. Reviews are always welcome._

* * *

**The Model **

Joe was laying in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. It has been the craziest night if his life. All the things he thought were impossible happened that night. He had comunicated with an alien. A bunch of white rubik cubes turned into a spaceship. And he had lost his mother's locket. All in one night. The truth was that he was scared. He couldn't sleep. What if there's more of them? What if they take Alice again? He couldn't stop thinking about that. He got up, walked to his desk and started doing a new model. He had to do that one. It would prove that everything that happened was real.

He was still working when he heard the knocks on the window. He looked at it and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Alice's blond hair was shining in the moonlight, just like her pale beautiful face. He just stared back for a moment until he realized what he was doing and, blushing, opened the window quickly.

"Hey"

"Hey, what...what happened? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was having some trouble sleeping, so I just thought about coming here. I mean, it's stupid, i should probably go back" She blushed too as saying that.

"No, that's ok. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah"

He stepped back and she jumped into his room. They standed there for a while, just looking at each other. Her eyes were a little red, as if she had just cried.

"New model?"

"Yeah...it's..."

The words came popping out of her mouth before he had even finishet talking "The thruth is, I'm scared. I still can't belive it all happened, I mean, it's crazy, isn't it? I feel like it was a very weird nightmare, but then I see the scars all over my body, and I can remember how it all felt, how it smelled, and I keep thinking...what if it's not over? What if there are more of that...things? What if this one weren't the only one? And I...I haven't even thanked you for saving me...and...and..."

Her eyes were filled with tears and she was breathing fast. He stepper forward and hugged her. She felt his arms around her, and her fear almost vanished. His smell filled her lung and it calmed her. She could stay like that forever, but he let her go so he could look into her eyes.

"Look, I'm scared too, and I can't stop wondering if there are more, but we can't think like that. That thing is gone, and we have to belive it won't come back. We have to move on, right? I mean, I know it's hard, but we just have to"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure"

They headed to his bed and got under the covers. She put her arms around him and rested her head in his chest. They weren't afraid anymore. They quikly fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. She sleeping at his place had become a routine. He just left his window open and she jumped in, sometimes when he wasn't even in the room. They got so used to sleeping tohether that they couldn't sleep apart anymore.

That night when she arrived he was in the room, painting a model. He heard a noise coming from the window and smiled at the sight of her. She smiled back.

"Hey, thought you'd never come"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He showed her. It looked so real, with all the legs and it's face, it's big eyes, staring at her. She looked at her waist, where the real-sized, alive one had habbed her. Her hands were shaking, and there was a chill all over he spine.

"I had to build this one as a proof that everything that happened was real. I couldn't forget how it looked, because I can't forget that it's out there somewere, maybe lightyears away from us, but still there"

She nodded. She knew it was true. She felt that way too, and as much as she wanted, she couldn't forget. The memories and the model will work as a reminder that anything can happen, that nothing is impossible. She took his hand and leaded him to his bed. They stayed holding each other, her head in his chest, but this time the sleep didn't came so fast. He looked down at her and, as though he was considering something.

"Hey Alice, so...hm...I was wondering if...if I could ask you a question..."

"Sure"

He didn't know how to ask that, but he had to. If she said no, well, that would ruin everything they had. But he had to take the risk, because if there were a slight possibility of her saying yes...

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask"


End file.
